


[VD]Double Check

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 家庭旅行请务必考虑孩子的心情。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	[VD]Double Check

八月底的天气闷热且潮湿，成片的遮阳伞也挡不住热辣的阳光和兴致高昂的游客，尤其是那些带着孩子的，就算他们已经热得衣领尽湿，还是挡不住游乐园的诱惑。

在入园的大门前，正面对着安检机的但丁打开双手高举两侧，示意自己没有携带任何危险物品，仅仅是个无害的、向往游乐园的单身中年人，并不动声色地转头瞟了一眼在身后完全看不见队尾的人群。

而站在他面前拦住去路的是一名略比他矮半个头的高挑女警。

将警服穿得一丝不苟的人正拿起他的身份证，试图透过他扬起的嘴角和轻松的神态来确认照片上一脸平静的人究竟是不是他本人。然而她已经对着照片来来回回地看了好几遍，时间长得让但丁连虚伪的微笑都要维持不住了。他暗自怀疑女警已经看出了些端倪，而当他正要发挥口才将腹中的托词混着一堆借口进行解释的时候。

女警接着微微皱眉，令环绕着他们的高温又平添了一分烦躁，平直且不带喜恶感情地说道：“先生，请你脱下墨镜。”带着几分命令的语气。

但丁听罢，只能耸耸肩，在女警严厉的视线下捏住墨镜的镜框。

反正他不会感谢某个出差的家伙，因为最近有了充足的睡眠，导致他的黑眼圈都少了不少，不得不带上墨镜来进行一些不那么必要的伪装，没想到遇到这么一位过于认真负责的警察。

他对着女警友好地眨了下眼睛，对方却坚定地不为所动。

身后已经传来不耐烦的骚动。但丁敏锐的听觉捕捉到一些人类幼崽们不满的抱怨声，以及父母们的安慰。

天气实在是太热了，他松了下大敞的领口，很想催促，但明显面前认真负责的警察还略有迟疑，她又看了一眼照片，带着几分不确定，问道：“照片上的人真的是你？”

但丁对她微微皱眉（这让他看起来更像照片了。），仿佛陷入了某种与自己搏斗的苦恼中，最终他还是下了什么重要的决定般，对着女警说道：“没错，是我。”一边伸出双手，将额前的头发撩至脑后。

瞬间，女警恍然大悟。露出了和蔼的微笑，她向但丁道歉耽误了他的时间，爽快地将身份证还给了他，痛快地给他放行。

冗长的队伍终于重新松动起来。

快要到中午的时候，但丁终于踏入最后一道闸门。站在了游乐园里，环顾四周，五颜六色的气球和处处粉色的装饰，宛如童话般的城堡和到处飘散的气泡，周围还有无论是大人小孩都在欢笑的声音，空气中尚有麦芽糖的甜香。可是他的心情并不如他表面上那副云淡风轻的模样，至少在这一路安检的过程中，他已经数不清这是在心里第几次咒骂维吉尔了。

因为可恶的维吉尔在外出任务的时候拿走了他的身份证，而迫使他交换了两人的身份。不仅如此，每日都在响个不停的邮箱还被迫塞满了账单，他不得不在交了电话费的情况下又一次拔掉了通话线。

然后在得到债主即将上门的消息时，匆匆接了一个委托就跑。

莫里森，我永远忠实又可靠的朋友。

就连现在他正在使用的假身份，都是自己拜托莫里森给维吉尔准备的，用他的照片、他的名字，然后维吉尔就仿佛是他身后的影子，即使他本人未登场，依旧能给他带来各种不大不小的麻烦。

更令他无奈的是，他早就习惯了。

就仿佛他靠坐在人类视线暗角的铁铸长椅上，笑着将不小心滚到他脚下的足球踢到孩子的脚下，并感受着身后起伏波动的熟悉魔力。

他不用回头，而维吉尔正好从空间结界里走下台阶。

“你为什么会在这里？”但丁的声音听起来有几分咬牙切碎。

“阎魔刀自动锁定了坐标。”维吉尔难得地给出了解释。他甚至还来不及回事务所换身衣服，就穿着沾满尘土的风衣，用戏谑的眼神打量着几日未见的弟弟。

但丁懒得去问他“委托”是否顺利这种无聊的问题，人类过于平静的生活差点让他丧失警惕心，而他的兄长都学会为自己不怎么符合性格的行为寻找借口了。因为他现在的委托更加无聊，甚至还摆脱不了他。

于是他像只猫般伸了个懒腰，轻踹兄长的小腿，指使他去餐车那边买支冰激凌回来。

维吉尔没有任何抱怨地照做了。

但丁支着下巴看着他走向并不符合他画风的儿童餐车。他的脚下是铺满了童趣图案的瓷板砖，餐车上挂满了风铃和风车，黑板上还特意写上了今日特供的爆米花和草莓冰激凌。

但丁目不转睛地看着维吉尔的动作。招呼他的老板娘像是笑了，然后他的哥哥微微侧过身，老板娘热情地对着但丁挥了挥手。出于人类的礼貌，但丁回应了他，接着维吉尔给了她一张信用卡。但丁撇了下嘴，那明显是他的卡，他此时不由得幸灾乐祸地想，出于维吉尔自己所导致的那些麻烦，也许卡内的钱早就用来偿还那些过量的账单了。

他满心为维吉尔的窘境而感到开心，而事实却绝非他所料。维吉尔捏着两支插着巧克力手指饼干的冰激凌回到了他的身边。

“……”但丁震惊地看着他。

“别犯傻。”一支冰激凌被送到他的面前。

但丁呆滞地咬了一口，冰凉顺滑的奶油裹着莓果和巧克力碎融化在他的嘴里，“为什么会有两只？”他舔着嘴唇问道。

“买一送一。”

但丁又咬了一大口，差不多将半支冰激凌一齐吞进嘴里。维吉尔看着他的吃相不满地皱起眉，就像小时候指责他的餐桌礼仪过于糟糕那样。

“你不想吃的话可以给我。”但丁已经有足够的时间来了解维吉尔有多么不喜欢人类的食物，尤其是甜食。好像“糖分”的别名是软弱，而曾经有幸观摩他的兄长是如何将一只恶魔切割分食后，他们之间的观点又产生了分歧。

他说维吉尔简直茹毛饮血，他已经过得足够潦草了，但他简直活得像个野蛮人，于是他坚定地拒绝了所有的恶魔生肉。他窥见了一点维吉尔的过去，但却没有说什么，直到维吉尔将恶魔的头切了下来，他抢在维吉尔前，分割了恶魔的尸体，然后固执地捡来了稻草枯枝，生起了火。他当着维吉尔的面，并不熟练地将生肉串在削去了分枝的木棍上，开始烤肉。

但丁并非谦虚，他的厨艺实在是糟得惊人。毕竟他从来没有考虑过要如何将自己的生活打理得井井有条，与他丰富的战斗技能比，他的生活技能着实乏善可陈。维吉尔最终还是接过了他的木棍、他的厨房，借着尼禄给他们送来的各种生活秘诀和辅导书籍，开始学着如何做一些还算能入口的食物。

不太好吃，他有时候还是会很想吃外卖披萨，可是他想到上次兄长做的简单的油煎大虾和培根意面，就开始分泌唾液，他从那些简单的菜色里品尝到了熟悉的、记忆中的味道，并打算让他哥再多做几次。

但丁怀着这种打算，将莫名的情绪重新整理回自己平静的面容下，笑嘻嘻地问身旁的兄长：“这个好吃吗？是不是比你在魔界搞出来的食物好吃多了？”自从回到人世，但丁就多了一项乐趣，就是向他推荐各种自己欣赏的美食。

可惜的是，大部分但丁所喜爱的食物，都被维吉尔冠以垃圾食品之名。但是但丁偏偏要勉强，反正大部分被维吉尔在他的建议下尝试并婉拒的食物最终都会进他的肚子。

维吉尔格外清楚，此时如果他说“一般”或者是“不”，那最终手上的冰激凌也会像冰箱里不知所踪的那些食物一样。

随后他在但丁的目光下咬了一口，过于甜腻的奶油混合着蔓越莓和巧克力碎，霸道地在他的口腔里横冲直撞，将所有的不满尽数融化。直到他敛下眼睑，看着得意洋洋的弟弟，舔弄着他半湿的嘴唇，勾起滑动的舌尖抢过半块沾满了糖霜的饼干。

他轻哼一声，“不过如此。”

但是但丁却直起脊背，茫然地环视一圈，最终对上了不远处矗立在花坛外的唐老鸭那双黝黑空洞的眼睛，转头对维吉尔说：“那边，有杀气。”

一根中指从黄色的鸭嘴中探出，并伴随着一道耳熟的声音：

“操你们的——！”

除了恶魔猎人的委托之外，尼禄偶尔会通过中介，去接一些非常正常的符合人类社会定义的工作。包括但不仅限于：快递、咖啡店服务员、景区接待，还有的时候，他会在游乐园打工。

游乐园是一个充满了天真与幻想的地方。这种远离了恶魔与纷争的纯洁乐园在某种程度上非常对尼禄的胃口。首先他很喜欢孩子，其次，由于他本人童年经历的缺失，直到今天，他已经不指望自己的双亲能给他带来什么别有童趣的经历，他们别在自己面前上演各种意义上R25场景就感谢上帝。（根据但丁某次的时间倒推，他肯定没满25周岁，但是尼禄根本不想听他们互翻旧账）。

他不能感谢上帝，基于信仰，上帝是他祖父，并且斯巴达需要为这个世界遭受毁灭的九成原因负责。

只能感谢祖传的英俊长相，尼禄最开始的工作是一名童话剧演员。但他拿到的剧本，总是跟他曾经听过的那些童话故事有着微妙的不同。

比如，为什么《辛德瑞拉》的结局是国王爱上了坐着披萨车的仙女教母，而作为王子的他被他的父亲深切叮嘱，你要珍惜他给你的母爱啊，孩子。

再比如，为什么《海的女儿》是变成鲨鱼的海洋巫师最终将因为诅咒变成毛条的国王带回深海，而作为守卫者的王子只能参加他们的婚礼。

于是尼禄不得不努力控制着翻白眼的冲动，咽下了即将脱口而出的脏话，用伴读的声音回应道：“谢谢你，父亲。”

几次过后，他终于感觉到了这些剧本哪里都不太对劲，而他演着演着总是因为无法控制自己由于被剧透了剧情而产生的过于离奇的愤怒情绪所导致的面部表情管理失败而最终不得不放弃了童话剧的表演事业。

关于这个问题，他曾经故意谦虚地请教过叔叔。但丁听完毫不留情地哈哈大笑，一边笑，一边狂拍维吉尔的大腿，等他笑够了，终于在父子俩难看的黑脸下，说道：

“这大概跟Power一样，是显性基因，俗称遗传性表情管理失败。”

然后他不解地对维吉尔说：“你刚刚是在笑吗？。”

这种违背生物学遗传规律的鬼话当然不能让尼禄信服，就像夫妻双方总是指责孩子习得的缺点都是来自对方，从而卸掉自己的责任。但是尼禄信不信，这不重要，重要的是维吉尔和但丁又一次通过他达成了和解。

于是尼禄从一名演员，转职成了一名玩偶演员，他套上了唐老鸭的衣服，终于在游乐园里找到了自己的定位。摇晃着自己的翅膀，热情地对着小朋友们摆出各种合适的拍照姿势。

他决定要认真工作，守护小朋友们纯洁无瑕又快乐的童年。

但是今天，他发现对于自己的定位，还有很大的提升空间。

寂静的对视已经超过了三秒。

但丁艰难地透过唐老鸭漆黑的眼睛中看到了正在熊熊燃烧的怒火。他立刻调整出一副无辜的表情，举起手正想对尼禄打个招呼。

我跟你爸爸只是碰巧路过。

一声尖叫划破城堡的上空。

“保安呢！保安呢——！”

“抓小偷啊！！！”

但丁还来不及跨过维吉尔的长腿，唐老鸭已经扑腾着翅膀，两只鸭蹼踩得飞快，摇晃着朝人流骚动的方向狂奔过去了。

连小偷都没想到一只鸭子能跑得比人还快，他面露惊恐，橙黄色的鸭嘴大张，直接夹在他的头上，几乎来不及挣扎，他就被抓捕归案了。

但丁拖着维吉尔随后赶到的时候，带着女儿的年轻妈妈正在向脱了玩偶头套的尼禄道谢，年轻人赶忙摆着手，说这是自己应该的。

而他得到的奖励是半天休假。

但丁混在人群里给他鼓掌，等尼禄换回了衣服的时候，向他提议：“要不要一起去坐过山车？”

“你在开什么玩笑？”穿着T恤衫的尼禄满脸写满了疑惑，这孩子的心思真是太好猜了，摆明了就是不感兴趣，再看就是你们是不是又找到了新的点子来整我。

“怎么会呢？”但丁揶揄着说道，并用一个无法拒绝理由来说服他，“来都来了。”

尼禄用眼神示意但丁身后的维吉尔，快阻止他。

于是维吉尔向前走去，留给儿子一个冷漠的背影，方向却是写着大字的云霄飞车。

通常来讲，家庭会议的结果在不涉及到零食的归属问题和家庭电影里放什么电影时，通常取决于但丁今天打算站在谁的那边。

这是和谐相处之道，他的叔叔如是解释，并保持着一种近乎完美的平衡。至少在他的努力下，他们一家人能够心平气和地坐在一张餐桌上，解决一顿晚餐，并不冷场。他总有满肚子的理由，来达到自己的目的，以及各种各样的突发奇想。

“你想干什么？”跟但丁一起站在后排的尼禄语速又快又急，见鬼，他又骂了一声，抬头确保维吉尔没有听到，但是他又想自己为什么要担心他管自己说不说脏话，随即变得更加理直气壮。

然而但丁今天打定主意要做不讲道理的史高治叔叔，他大手一挥，直接买组豪华家庭套票，包括但不仅限于游乐园中的各项游玩设施，并且强行拉着尼禄一起体验。

实际上也没有那么勉强。

但丁一脸神秘，示意尼禄附耳过来，要与他分享一个秘密。

“你爸恐高。”

“什么鬼？”尼禄表示你就是在胡扯。

“你见过他二段跳吗？”

“没有。”

“所以你爸恐高。”

这个富有但丁特色的逻辑推论结果充满了荒谬和不可置信，从假设开始就是一种悖论，而尼禄正想反驳时，他们的队伍已经排到了。维吉尔看了一眼正在咬耳朵的弟弟和儿子，率先跨上了云霄飞车的座位。

但丁随即跟了上来，还不忘招呼尼禄。

如果此时非要用一个词来形容尼禄的表情，那就是情非得已。

坐在他左边的维吉尔一脸平静，坐在他右边的但丁兴致勃勃，云霄飞车缓缓上升，可他甚至不知道该把手放在哪里，也许应该放在膝盖上。毕竟习惯了上天入地的踩着火箭拳到处乱飞的恶魔猎人根本对上下360度的云霄飞车没有半点感觉。下降的时候，这种设施带给他的紧张感甚至还不如左右两边暗自较劲的双亲给他带来的压迫。

维吉尔连发丝都没乱，穿过他斜视着但丁，轻松地往后靠坐。而但丁则像个第一次体验的孩子，配合着周围尖叫的声音哈哈大笑。

他的叔叔似乎过于投入了。

又问维吉尔要不要去体验一下鬼屋。

尼禄没有告诉他，自己曾经也做过鬼屋的工作人员，很清楚机关暗格在哪里。所以当但丁号称要比谁最先到达出口，立刻趁机溜走，将独处的机会交给他们父子时。他飞快地扫了一眼维吉尔的神情，食指指右，暗示他那边是快速过关通道。

维吉尔点头，划开结界，走了出去。

“真可惜。”但丁抱着刚刚买来的一大桶洒满了芝士粉的爆米花，惬意地嗦了两口冰可乐，与维吉尔坐在舞台剧的看台上，还顺手撕了一块草莓口味的棉花糖塞进维吉尔的嘴里。

“你是不是忘了什么？”

“有吗？”但丁挑眉，凑近了兄长，添了舔手指，“别那么扫兴。” 

维吉尔看见他掩在额发后洋洋得意的双眼，他看起来很高兴，周围人声嘈杂，好戏即将上演。

“人类的生存法则是——”

但丁像个经验丰富的过来人般，循循善诱：“享受当下。”

夏日的夜晚没有那么快到来，在星星降落之前，晚霞会慢慢地落下她的面纱。

游乐园里的路灯混合着黄昏的韵味渐渐亮起，城堡周围环绕着别致的花灯，树梢也悄然挂上了星星。

退场前，人们开始期待地望向暮色沉沉却清亮明澈的夜空。

在城堡最高的屋顶俯瞰整个乐园。

尼禄气鼓鼓地问：“你们什么时候回去？”

“我是来工作的。”但丁一本正经地回答，接着，从身后掏出了一只巨大的烟花筒。

“什么时候？”

“就在你迷路来找我们的时候。”

尼禄立刻想反驳，我才没有迷路，只是你们跑得太快了。

但丁已经架起烟花筒，打了个响指，一小束火光点燃了引信。魔具将恶魔的尸骸射向天空，烟花盛放在所有人的期待中。

他仰起头，欣赏了一会，夸赞道这武器真是无污染无公害，能将丑陋的恶魔变成如此美丽的事物，它们简直死得其所。

“还有多少？”尼禄大声问道。

“足够了。”但丁后退两步，“这里就交给你了。”接着从屋顶上直直倒下，张开双翼。

但丁不需要找，就看到了人群背后的维吉尔，他一个人靠在那里，所有的热闹与喜悦都与他无关。

他倒挂在墙檐上，将翅膀收在身后，好心地问他要不要试试魔人飞车。

维吉尔抓住了他邀请的手，同样张开双翼，借力起飞。他抱着弟弟直直地升到烟火盛放的半空中，又迅速落下，划出一道蓝色的轨迹。

四周是星星点点的火花，时聚时散。风声灌进他的耳朵里也阻挡不了他肆意地大笑，头发飞地到处都是。而他的兄长笑地很内敛，丝毫不介意他浮夸的演技，就像是两人永远不会戳破的、彼此的伪装。

但丁搂着维吉尔的肩膀，强迫自己重新张开双翼的本能，享受着加速度所带来的快感。

维吉尔维持着真魔人的形态抱着他稳稳地停留在空中，但丁随手抓了把自己凌乱的头发。他们还不想降落，地狱太远，此时正好。

先有阎魔刀自动定位，后有真魔人巡航定速。但丁戏称维吉尔已经掌握了人类的生存技能，使他放心了不少。

可是他的兄长却认真地对他说：“还不够。”并且严谨地补充了一个虚词，“大概。”


End file.
